


Just a Taste

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor keeps putting evidence in his damn mouth, First Time, It's not really sex pollen as much as a sex inducing drug, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: Connor can't stop putting evidence in his mouth, no matter how many hundreds of goddamn times Hank has told him not to. This time though, at the crime scene of a drug-deal gone wrong, Connor puts the wrong kind of evidence in his mouth and both Connor and Hank learn what unrelenting and immediate drug induced arousal will do to an android.





	Just a Taste

Hank had only looked away from Connor for a few minutes to talk to the first responding officer at the scene. When he glanced back to him, the android's goddamn fingers were in his mouth. Hank furrowed his brow. Did Connor really have to do that every fucking time they were investigating evidence?

Connor was across the yard, kneeling down in front of a half naked, powered down HR400 and a puddle of blue blood splashed across the freshly fallen snow at its feet, his tongue out and his fingertips just sliding past his lips. 

“Connor! How many times have I told you?” he shouted over at him. “Stop putting that shit in your mouth! It's disgusting!”

Connor pulled his fingers from his mouth and looked at them thoughtfully, frozen in place, his LED spinning in an incomprehensible whir. He didn't seem to acknowledge Hank's words at all. Hank grunted and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the officer. 

Snow drifted down around them, the flakes flitting in and out of the beams of the street lights like wedding day confetti fluttering through the icy Detroit night. Hank's breath fogged out before him as he asked the officer a few more questions. He was really looking forward to wrapping this up and getting the hell out of the damn bone-chilling cold. 

“Were there any witnesses here tonight?” Hank asked. He peered at the derelict house before him, its peeling-paint facade lit in a red and blue sporadic strobe pattern from the police cars lining the street. He and Connor had already been inside and swept the scene. Three dead: two humans and one deviant. It looked like an open and shut case of a drug deal gone bad, but he was still waiting for Connor's input on what emotional shock had caused the android to lose its shit.

“No one else around to see anything,” the officer muttered with a shake of his head. “Our drone circling in this perimeter only recorded the female deceased and the HR400 entering the house two hours ago. The android exited the house with a bullet wound 30 minutes ago and died right there.” He pointed to the android face down in the snow beside Connor. “No one else came or went in that time.” 

Hank pursed his lips, racking his brain to try and figure out what might have gone down between one drug dealer, one junkie, and one sex-droid gone deviant. The drugs on the kitchen table inside were none any of them had seen before and they were still waiting on tox to come back with the chemical makeup of the mystery powder. 

He turned toward Connor to get maybe a little insight from his partner, but Connor was still kneeling in the snow looking at his fingers. If not for the spin of his LED now lit in yellow, Hank would have thought Connor was in rest mode or sending a report to Cyberlife or something; he'd barely moved at all. 

Concerned, Hank muttered a quick thanks to the officer and started making his way toward Connor. “You okay, kid? Find anything?” 

Connor blinked rapidly, seeming to come back to himself, his LED flashing yellow then red. As Hank approached, Connor looked up at him with an expression that immediately made his stomach drop. Connor’s brown eyes were wide, full of a fluid mixture of apprehension and something Hank couldn't quite put his finger on. 

“L- lieutenant,” Connor stammered, and Hank felt his pulse jump - he had never, not once, heard Connor stumble over his words. “We need to leave. Now.”

“What? Why, what's going on?”

Connor suddenly stumbled gracelessly to his feet and latched onto Hank's shoulder, looking at the growing crowd of onlookers and officers around them. “I can't stay here. I need to get away from these people,  _ now.” _

The raw urgency in his voice struck Hank right in the gut. “Okay, okay,” he agreed gently, grasping Connor's elbow. It looked like he was about to fall over at any moment. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

They made their way to Hank's car with Connor practically dragging him and when they were both situated in their seats Hank looked over at him while he started the engine. “Can you please tell me what's happening here? You're not going deviant on me, are you?” 

“Hank, please just drive,” Connor pleaded. 

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Connor turned toward him then, looking positively shaken, and it twisted Hank up inside. “The drugs we found on the table, I couldn't identify them visually,” he started, his words rushed. “But when I analyzed the HR400’s thirium I discovered that it's a new drug on the black market. It goes by the name t3ntigo53x and the deviant’s blood stream was flooded with it.”

“Well, what the hell is it for? What use does an android have with drugs in the first place?” Hank shook his head and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. 

Connor loosened his tie and cracked the window. Snow flurried into the car, turning it into a momentary snowglobe. “Arousal,” he said bluntly. 

Hank whipped his head to look at him, his jaw hanging slack. “And you just had a mouth full of it…” Comprehension dawned on him, but it was still overshadowed by confusion. 

Connor glared at him. “Yes. Now will you please get me the  _ fuck  _ out of here?”

Hank put the car into gear and sped away from the curb. “Where am I supposed to take you?” 

“A motel, your house, anywhere with a bed preferably. I just need to be away from people. I don't know what effect the drug will have on my behavior.”

Hank scrubbed a hand down his bearded cheek, still not really understanding what was happening. “Do we just wait this thing out or what?”

Connor licked his lips then shook his head. “I'm not entirely sure, Lieuten-” his words cut off suddenly with a moan and he pushed his hands down to his crotch, squirming his ass into his seat. 

“Jesus Christ, Connor.” Hank had to tear his eyes away from where they were immediately locked on Connor's writhing body and put them back onto the road. He swerved the car into his lane again before he almost sideswiped a taxi beside him. His pulse began throbbing through his veins, pumping a rush of blood straight to his cock. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't attracted to the kid, with those deep brown eyes and that dark hair and that lean frame. But he knew Connor wasn't made for the dirty kinds of things he wanted to do to him like all those bots at the Eden Club were.

He was still trying to wrap his head around why an android would need drugs to induce arousal in the first place.. and why the HR400 at the drug house would go so far as to kill for them when Connor let out another strangled moan, throwing his head back against the headrest and squeezing and kneading at his thighs. 

Hank's dick pushed painfully against the inside of his pants, filling with a rapid ache from the needy sounds coming from his partner. Running a shaky hand through his hair to get himself to focus, Hank passed a slow moving car on the right. He kept his eyes glued on the road, looking for a motel. His house was on the other side of town, much too far for the state Connor was in, whatever the hell that state was. “Tell me how to help you, Connor. What do you need?”

“Touch,” he gasped. “Human touch.” He wrenched Hank’s right hand from the steering wheel and pressed it in between his legs. 

The utter shock of having his hand between Connor’s thighs was second only to his disbelief of feeling the unmistakable hardness of an erect cock under his jeans. “Connor!” Hank sputtered. His pulse thundered in his ears as Connor let out a sigh of relief at having Hank’s hand on him. 

The neon sign of a local motel chain suddenly came into view through the slush pelting the windshield and Hank knew if he was in any way religious he would have offered up a thousand prayers of gratitude. He maneuvered his car through the snow - one handed as Connor was busy grinding Hank’s right hand up and down the bulge in his pants - and into the motel driveway.

His mind was spinning with the implications of what was about to happen: he was on the very cusp of laying his android partner down and plowing his brains out. Just that thought alone sent a thrilled shockwave through him that travelled straight down to his dick. But what if he didn’t? What if he bought the room and holed Connor up inside alone by himself long enough for the drug to wear off and for everything to go back to normal? With him still secretly pining after his partner, his fucking  _ android _ partner, and not risking the precinct finding out what they had done? Besides the inevitable office gossip, if it ever got out, what kind of trouble would he get into if they did this? Would he be fired? Reprimanded? Struck with a fine from Cyberlife for tampering with their property? Hank had no answers and very little time to make a choice. 

He looked over at Connor in the passenger seat after he pulled to a stop at the motel lobby entrance and his decision was made up all at once. Pained desire was etched across Connor’s face, creasing a line between his brows, with his lips parted on an unspoken plea. Connor needed him and there was no way in  _ hell _ he was leaving him to go through this alone. 

“I have to go pay for a room. You just sit tight, okay?” 

Connor nodded, rubbing Hank’s hand one more time down between his thighs before releasing his wrist. Hank swallowed and got out of the car on numb legs. He paid and had the electronic room key and was back in the car in a matter of minutes. Connor looked positively wrecked when he climbed into the driver’s seat. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone, his tie was hanging in a loose knot down his chest, and his normally pristinely pressed jacket was crumpled and askew. He looked positively debauched and they hadn’t even gotten into bed yet. 

Connor reached for his hand again, letting out a plaintive whine when Hank shook his head gently. “Let’s just get into our room first,” Hank rasped, his fingers trembling over the steering wheel. If he touched Connor even one more time before they left the car he knew he would not be able to stop himself from taking and taking and taking even if it was in the front fucking seat. 

Hank drove the short distance across the snowy, deserted motel parking lot to a spot right in front of the door to their room. In seconds they were at the threshold, Connor’s LED whirling red and Hank’s hand shaking so bad he could barely get the keycard in the damn slot. It was an eternity living within a matter of seconds before he got the door open. 

Then they were finally inside with the light flicked on and Hank found himself being grabbed by the lapels of his coat and flung back up against the nearest wall hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. Connor’s mouth was on his before he barely had a chance to drag in another gulp of air. He kissed Hank with reckless abandon and all of the finesse of someone who’s only experience with kissing was what they’d seen on TV. But it was still the best kiss Hank had ever had. 

He brought his palms up to Connor’s jaw, plunging his tongue deep in Connor’s mouth, relishing the shuddering moan he pulled from him. It was something Hank had wanted to do to him for a very,  _ very _ long time. Hank thrummed with arousal, his body wound as taut as a goddamn bow string, about to snap at any moment. 

“Mmm, Hank you taste so good,” Connor murmured, laving his tongue back and forth over Hank’s bottom lip. “Like pheromones and arousal and testosterone.”

Connor ground his hips up against Hank, driving him out of his fucking mind with need. His hands ran frantically over every inch of Hank’s back and he dove in for another kiss. 

Hank suddenly realized they were wearing way too many fucking clothes, too many by far. He tore his mouth from Connor’s, gasping for breath, and he had to give Connor a hard shove to get him to back up enough to start yanking Connor’s tie off. Connor blinked then seemed to get the idea after a moment and he helped take Hank’s jacket, then shirt, then shoes and pants off. 

Hank stood before Connor in only his boxers. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been naked in front of someone. A tiny voice at the back of his mind told him he should be self-conscious about his beer gut or at least his greying chest hair, but the way Connor’s eyes raked up and down his body, taking him in with an undeniable hunger, made Hank feel more desirable than he had at his most athletic as a rookie cop. 

He reached out, his hands finally steady but his heart still pounding wildly, and slid Connor’s jacket from his shoulders. The rest of his clothes followed suit in a matter of seconds and Hank couldn’t help but stare. The dusting of freckles that were visible on Connor’s face continued all over his body. Hank’s cock jerked within the confines of his underwear, a pulse of precome slicking the head at the sight of him. He was absolute perfection. 

And then his eyes traveled lower down Connor’s body and his breath hitched painfully in his chest. Unlike the other androids Hank had seen, but not including the sex bots at the Eden, Connor was not just a panel of flat plastic down there; he had a fully realistic dick, beautiful and curving up toward his stomach with thick veins running the length of the shaft. He was circumcised - and he looked hard enough to drill diamonds. 

“C- Connor,” Hank stuttered.

Connor looked down at himself, seemingly just as surprised by his erection as Hank. He looked back up sheepishly. “It's never done that before.”

Hank swallowed hard and jerked his hand forward, feathering his fingertips from Connor's balls up to the swollen head of his cock before grasping his hardened member in a gentle but firm grip. One of their first interactions popped into his mind then about Connor telling him his appearance was  _ specifically _ designed to facilitate his integration with humans. Hank couldn’t imagine  _ this  _ was the purpose for giving Connor a perfectly shaped dick, but he also couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment - not when all his nerve endings were alight and screaming with desire.   

Connor’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned at Hank’s touch. His head fell back a little as Hank stroked up and down, his LED throbbing yellow then red like a heartbeat; colors normally reserved for anger or fear in an android, but under the influence of the drug coursing through Connor, Hank understood it now suddenly meant lust. 

“God, yes,” Connor rasped. 

Hank quickly shimmied out of his boxers one handed then pulled Connor by the hip until he was flush against his body, their cocks rubbing against each other with a friction that was not quite what Hank’s body demanded but which felt incredible nonetheless. He dipped his head down to nibble and lick his way along Connor’s smooth throat and jawline, pumping their dicks with his fist until he was about damn near out of his mind. Connor was about there too, judging by the unending onslaught of stuttering moans and broken whimpers coming from his mouth. 

Hank pulled back with a grunt and brought his hand up, rubbing his thumb over Connor's bottom lip, his gaze taking in every detail of Connor’s desperate face. Connor grasped his wrist and sucked his thumb past his lips, drawing him deep into his mouth and swirling his tongue around and around. Hank squeezed their dicks reflexively in his fist, nearly coming undone right then and there. 

Connor's groan rumbled up Hank's arm like an electric shock, driving Hank to the brink. “I don't understand it, but I need to feel you inside me, Hank,” he murmured after releasing his thumb but not his wrist. 

“Bed. Now.” Hank growled the words, giving their shafts a long, lingering twist of his hand. Connor blinked his eyes open slowly in a daze, his pupils fully dilated, the black nearly swallowing up the deep brown of his irises. He let Hank's wrist go. 

Hank walked over to the bed, yanking the comforter and top sheet back. His mind was spinning with what position to even start in. Just the idea of having Connor on his knees while he pounded him from behind set his cock to drooling more precome. But he quickly scrapped that notion. He needed to see Connor's face as he pushed himself inside - he needed that image to be burned into his brain because if this was to be the last time, the  _ only  _ time this would happen, he needed to be able to replay that visual over and over. 

Connor carefully crawled up onto the bed and flopped down onto his back. He held his arms out to Hank, the very picture of needy, unslaked desire. “Hank, please,” he whimpered, squeezing his thighs together. 

Hank didn’t have to be told twice. He kneed his way onto the mattress from the foot of the bed, then put his hands on Connor’s knees and spread them apart. Connor audibly gasped, his mouth falling slack but his hands still grabbing for Hank. Hank let Connor’s legs fall wide then maneuvered himself right between them. He curled forward over Connor’s tight, lean body, his breath shuddering out of his chest, and popped two fingers into his mouth to wet them before sealing his lips over Connor’s once more. 

Connor’s hands latched onto Hanks shoulders, gripping hard enough to bruise, when Hank brought his wet fingers down below Connor’s balls. He sought Connor’s entrance with his fingertips, not even sure if he’d find what he was looking for - but then he felt it. Of course he did. Cyberlife had Connor’s model detailed down to the very last fucking detail. 

Connor cried out when Hank probed inside just to the the first knuckle and Hank swallowed up the sound with a deep kiss. Connor squirmed beneath him, suddenly pushing his hips down to draw Hank’s fingers in all the way to the webbing. “More,” he breathed against the corner of Hank’s mouth. 

Hank could hold back no longer. He pulled back from Connor, hooking his legs over the tops of his thighs and, after a few plunges of his fingers, he tugged his hand free and lined his cock up in their place. Flipping his long, silvered hair out of his face, he drug his gaze up Connor’s body until he had his eyes locked on Connor’s. His hardened and aching dick was millimeters from filling Connor, and yet he hesitated.    

“Tell me you want this,” he said, voice shaking. 

Connor strained his arms to touch, but Hank was just out of reach. “Yes!” he whimpered. “Yes, I want this!”

Hank shook his head and licked his lips, holding a tight grip on the end of his cock to stop himself from diving in until he knew for certain. “I wanna help work you through this, Connor. Christ, you know I’d do anything for you, just like you would for me. But tell me this isn’t just the damn drugs talking. Tell me you really want this.”

Connor looked up at him, brows drawn together, eyes pleading, and that damn lock of chestnut hair forever falling out of place. His face was more sincere and vulnerable than Hank had ever seen before. “I have wanted this since the  _ moment  _ I met you, Hank.”

“Me too,” Hank murmured. He swallowed back a lump that formed in his throat from an emotion he wasn’t quite yet ready to name - and pushed himself inside. 

Connor’s back arched up off the bed and he brought a fist up to his mouth, biting down to stifle the keening wail that began to slip from his lips. Hank rubbed a hand over Connor’s knee in soothing circles. “That’s it,” he praised. He dug his knees down into the mattress to leverage his slow move forward, pressing in carefully. 

The feeling was indescribable. Tight and hot and  _ alive _ . He could hardly catch his breath. His pulse thundered in his ears as he watched himself fill Connor. Connor jerked and writhed before him with each inch, like an ungrounded live wire, moaning and rubbing his hands all down his chest and stomach. He was literal perfection spread out before Hank, ripe for the taking.

And take he did.  

He started out with a few shallow thrusts, then began snapping his hips in earnest. But he knew it wasn't enough. And Connor voiced as much. 

“I- I need to touch you, Hank. Fuck, please.” 

Hank gritted his teeth and nodded. Scooping his hands beneath Connor’s arched back, Hank sat back on his haunches and pulled him up with a grunt. Connor sank into Hank’s lap without missing a beat or pulling off completely and began grinding down, taking Hank in deep. He wrapped his arms around Hank’s shoulders, holding on tightly, pushing down on each of Hank’s upward thrusts, moaning and whimpering all the while.  

Hank screwed his eyes shut, trying to focus on breathing, on feeling the moment. He didn’t want to come yet even though his body screamed and howled for it. He used to be able to hold on for much longer in his glory days - but it had been so long with just his hand to satisfy him that his body rushed a blazing trail toward the finish line; the fact that his dick got hard every time he watched Connor and his pert little ass walking away from him these last few months might have had something to do with it too, though.

Even with burying his face into the crook of Connor’s neck and his eyes closed, Hank could still see the rapid throb of Connor’s LED dancing on the back of his eye lids. “Connor -  _ fuck _ ,” he rasped out, barely able to keep up with Connor’s rises and falls on his cock. His hands held onto Connor’s hips, held on for dear life. 

Before Hank knew what was happening next, he was being pushed down on his back with Connor now riding him. Connor flashed him a sexy lopsided grin and a wink, then flattened his hands onto Hank’s chest to leverage the swirl and pump of his hips. Sweat slicked Hank’s skin and Connor ran two fingers over Hank’s nipples then popped them into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and his LED flashed blue for a moment while he took in his taste.  

Hank let out a strangled moan, pounding up into Connor with a staccato pace, but kept his gaze locked on him. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Connor was utterly stunning. He was perfection down to the last detail, even that stubborn lock of hair that kept falling out of place. 

Hank reached up with an unsteady hand to finger the strands, fascinated and overwhelmed. He pulled his other hand up too, to brush just the pad of his middle finger around the circle of his LED. Connor opened his eyes then, pinning Hank like a butterfly to a board, and he swooped down to cup Hank’s beared jaw with both palms. Connor kissed him, deeply and with purpose, and it felt like he was drawing Hank’s soul right out of his fucking body. Hank shuddered beneath him, bucking up into the hot channel squeezing at his cock. 

He was close, so goddamn close. But he was not about to finish before Connor. Lips still latched firmly over Connor’s, Hank reached between them to where Connor’s dick, rock hard, slid between their bellies. He pumped his fist over the shaft in an alternating rhythm to the thrusts up inside Connor and Connor cried out right into Hank’s open mouth. Hank ate the sound up with greed. 

“H- Hank?” Connor stammered, pulling back to look at him. 

Stripping Connor’s cock relentlessly, Hank drove into his ass hard enough for the resulting slap of skin on skin to echo in the tiny motel room. “I’m right here, Connor. It’s okay, I’m here.”

Hank could tell he was so close, he just needed to let go. “Come for me, Connor,” he coaxed, giving his cock two more twists of his hand. And that was it. 

Connor spasmed above him, his fingers digging into Hank’s shoulders as he tightened up then let loose. There was no gush of release from him, but Hank somehow wasn’t expecting it. There was, however, no denying Connor had just had the first orgasm of his life. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” he chanted, writhing on Hank’s aching dick as Hank eased him through it. 

Hank could hold back no longer. His balls, heavy and full, drew up close to his body, and he slammed up into Connor one last time. He emptied deep inside with a shout, holding Connor as close to him as he could. Connor moaned as Hank filled him and kissed his jaw and neck and shoulder, pushing his ass down onto Hank’s pulsing cock until the pleasure almost bordered on overstimulation.  

Hank patted Connor’s hip gently with a chuckle and he stilled. They both lay there, wrapped in each other’s embrace for a long, hushed moment. When Hank had finally caught his breath, he turned his head to mouth a kiss to Connor’s temple. He noticed right away the LED was back to its cool blue fluttering. He had worked Connor through the unrelenting demand of the drugs and he was glad he could have helped - but he couldn’t help but feel a pinch of disappointment of it all being over so soon. Would this be the last and only time they’d do this? Because hell, this had been the best sex of his  _ life _ . And despite that, the bond they had just shared, unspoken or not, drug fueled or not, was not something Hank was ready to just give up on. 

“Hank?” Connor’s voice drifted over to him softly. 

“Yeah, kid?” He sighed and rubbed a hand down Connor’s back. 

Connor turned his head to look at him, but then rested it down on Hank’s chest, right above his racing heart. “Things are different now.”

Hank pressed his lips into a hard line to keep them from trembling. He tried to pass off a shrug as nonchalant and failed miserably. “Guess so.”

Connor pushed up slowly, but with a soft smile, rocking his hips ever so gently. Hank swallowed. His softening cock give a couple hopeful throbs where it was still embedded in Connor’s ass. “Different in a good way,” Connor said. 

Hank grinned. “You think so, too?” 

Connor brushed Hank’s hair out of his eyes and leaned back down for a thorough turn-you-inside-out-kiss. Damn this kid was learning fast. “I know so.”

Hank’s hands slid up Connor’s thighs to grip posessively. He rocked his hips up in shallow thrusts, getting hard again already. “Know-it-all,” he teased. 

Connor smiled against Hank’s lips and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. “Oh! I just got it!” he said suddenly. 

“Got what?” Hank asked in a husky voice, squeezing his palms back around to Connor’s ass cheeks. 

“I finally understand where you can stick it!”

Hank couldn’t help but roar with laughter.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had the vague notion of a hypothesis of what the t3ntigo53x drug's purpose would be, but I had been working on this fic off and on for so long I didn't want to overthink it anymore and so I didn't really explain it in the story. My idea, I think, was that even though there are the sex-droids at the Eden and such, the pleasure is only one sided, for the humans of course. The drug creates the feeling of arousal in an android when they take it so they can enjoy sex as well, but too much can make you absolutely insatiable... that was my idea anyways! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! I hope to write more hankcon very soon! Let me know what you thought of it ;)


End file.
